CHAINS OF DISCORD
by LADYGALE
Summary: Sam thinks that Rowena has cheated on him, so he pulls the ultimate revenge, only to miss fire. now he must try and when his love back.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was in his room at the bunker. He was lying on the bed only in black jeans. One hand was on his abs, the other covering his eyes. He had been in his room alone for hours, trying to forget what was going on. He couldn't believe that he had fallen in love with another evil woman, thinking things would be different, but for her to only break his heart like the others did.

This time was worse than ever. He'd thought Rowena was the one, the one that he could be with forever. Yes she was of the dark side and also the worst of it to, but she was changing, helping his brother and him when danger was a foot. She ended her plans to form the "Mega Coven" saying she no longer was interested in it.

He thought this time was going to be different, that was until earlier in the day, He found the woman he loved in bed with the most evil person of all history. He'd been in Hell's cage for a long time, because of this person. This person also tortured Rowena in the past. He had thought cause of this they had a bond that never can be severed.

What shattered his heart the most was Rowena telling Lucifer, he was better than Sam, and she loved him, not Sam.

Sam thought about the last six months had all been a joke on her part. Dean had worn him about the Red hair Scottish witch. He'd told Sam to stay away from her, that nothing good would come out of their relationship. Sam didn't listen to him, not even when Castiel warned him that the only thing that was going to come out of this relationship was him being burned.

He came up with a plan for revenge. Making her think they were going to have a romantic and kinky night. Something Rowena been lusting to do a long time ago, when they we're translating the Codex. He let her think at first that it was just going to be a normal night, and then when things were getting hot and heavy between them, he changed the mood. Sam told her off and of what he'd seen. Of course the witch whore would deny all of it. Saying he was the only man she'd loved. The only one she ever loved truly.

When she said _I love you Samuel._ Sam lost it and slapped her. He then called her every evil name in the book he could think of, told her, they were threw, and left her screaming over and over again that she loved him.

Sam's phone went off, He checked the caller I.D. It was Dean.

"Dean this isn't really a good time,"

"Hold on Sammy."

"Say it….. Say it now, or the deal is off and Dean gets to rip your head off," Sam heard Castiel say in the back ground.

"Fine as long as it gets me away from you two."

"Dean what's…"

A eerie female voice came on the line and said a incantation of something. Suddenly Sam was dizzy. He put a hand to his forehead that was suddenly pounding.

'Sam are you there? Come on Bro I need to know if it worked." Dean said on the phone.

"What worked?"

"Are you dizzy, and feel like your head is going to explode?"

"Yes."

Sam heard Dean talking in the background to Castiel. "Ok a deal's a deal. Now go away and cause Discord somewhere else."

There was a harsh hiss after that.

"Dean what's going on?"

"While Castiel and I were out to dinner we ran in to some trouble at this restaurant. It was weird, couples were all fighting and one was blaming the other for cheating. It was really bad that the wife of one of the couples pulled a gun out on her husband. Luckily Castiel notice a woman sitting in the back of the restaurant, just calm and collect not caring what was going on. Cas notice her as one of the Discord sisters that cause problems for relationships.

"She hinted that she had gotten you and Rowena. That she wanted to have some fun with a Winchester. We made a deal with her. She fixed what she done, and leave town, "Castiel said.

"Oh My god so I didn't see her in bed with Lucifer in the bunker this morning?" Sam said outraged.

"Yuck. You're kidding me? This Discord Demon really gave you a whammy. No bro it was all of an illusion for you guys to break up."

"Dean I did break up with her, I told her I never wanted to see her again."

"Well go fine her, when she finds out that a demon had spelled you, she'll understand and you guys will be back together as nothing happened."

"That's going to be pretty hard after what I've done to her,"

"Did to her? Hell Sam you didn't kill Rowena did you?"

"No something worse."

"What did you do Sammy, did you cheat on her to get revenge for thinking she had an affair with Lucifer. If you did it's not that big of deal. In time hopefully she will understand,"

Sam told Dean about his plan to get back at Rowena, having her chained in the basement of the bunker, making her think they were going to have sex, and then, ended the relationship and left her chained in the basement screaming his name.

Dean and Castiel didn't think it could get any worse of Sam's punishment for Rowena till Sam confessed the last part. With the help of a program Charlie had made awhile back which changes voices on recorded footage to make people think some one was there when they weren't. Sam had used the program on a porno. Changed the lead actor's voice to his and edit a scene for looping. He had a two way radio in the basement on and one by the computer in the kitchen, making Rowena think he was having sex with another woman, and that had been going on for a few hours.

"Oh Fuck. That's sick. I wouldn't do that to someone I thought was cheating on me." Dean said.

Sam heard Dean tell Castiel in the background "I swear I never do that to you babe."

"What do I do Dean?" Sam said getting his brother's attention back

"You get of the phone now and free Rowena and do everything possible to get her to forgive you. Castiel and I will spend the night at a hotel. Call us tomorrow and let us know when it's safe for us to return."

Sam didn't say anything. He hung up on his brother. He sat up on the bed his legs hanging over it. He put his hands to his face and started crying. What had he done? Yes he been possessed by a demon, but he was stronger than that, he could of fought it. He loved Rowena with all his heart. He should have known that Rowena would never cheat on him especially with the likes of Lucifer.

He rushed out of the room, and head down to the kitchen where the computer was on the table. The lead with his voice was moaning and telling the girl she was the greatest. Sam quickly turned off the computer and the two way radio. He grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge and made haste to the Basement.

.

He opened the door. The beam high up in the room had a chain looped around it. The ends had small wrists cuffed holding a body up, dangling a few feet from the ground. Rowena was wearing blue silk lingerie that Sam had given to her as a present that day.

He couldn't see her face. It was bent down and her phoenix colored hair was covering it.

Sam slowly walked up to her. He stopped half way and covered his mouth muffling a sob.

Rowena was crying and in a horsed voice saying over and over "I love you Samuel, I love you Samuel..."


	2. Chapter 2

Rowena repeated her love for Samuel over and over again. In the back of her head, she wondered who would do this to her giant. Rowena knew that it wasn't Sam's fault. Somebody had gotten inside his head and put gruesome, disgusting thoughts in them.

When she was ever released from her bonds, the person, or demon, were in big trouble, because she would hunt them down for all eternity if she had to. No one messes with her Giant.

Suddenly Rowena felt herself being lowered. She heard a click and started falling to the ground, but strong arms caught her. Something was put against her chapped lips.

"Drink please Ro."

She obeyed the request and took a thirsty drink, as if she had finally found an oasis in a never ending desert.

Rowena moaned as the glorious liquid was taken from her.

"Easy…easy love."

The voice was gentle, but she heard great sadness in the words. A hand moved Rowena's hair out of her face and she felt lips on her forehead. Than she was, picked up and carried out of that dark basement.

Sam rushed into His room with Rowena in his arms. He laid her down on the bed, and grabbed the knife out from his back pocket, cutting Rowena out of the get-up he had asked her to wear. At first it been something sexy on her, but now was just a reminder of his horrible punishment, he had laid upon her.

Sam thought to himself, how could he had her wear that garment. Rowena had told him a long time ago, that she didn't care for lingerie, that she thought it was stupid to use such a thing to seduce a man. A simple Slip would be enough, as also a woman's charm.

He grabbed an extra blanket and covered her with it, then went into the bathroom and came out with her brush. He laid Rowena up and brushed her hair.

"What?" he heard Rowena say something, but could barely make it out, what she was saying.

Then he heard her and Sam's eyes watered. "I love you Samuel, I love you Samuel."

Sam, gathered Rowena into his arms and rocked her, while crying and repeating "Please forgive, please forgive


End file.
